


【植宇】永不满足

by YoungER



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, 植宇 - Freeform, 精神变态日记 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 小妈文学，陆东植x徐仁宇，甜甜的摇摇车，一发完。
Kudos: 3





	【植宇】永不满足

陆东植找到徐仁宇的时候，他一个人静静的坐在还未修建完的大楼天台上，他没有喝酒，只是点燃了一支烟，他面上烟雾缭绕看不清神情，但是陆东植莫名的能感受到他的痛苦，以及他所有的不安。

这大概就是共情能力强的优势吧。如是想着，陆东植走向了他，却只是静静的看着坐在天台边的徐仁宇，没有说什么，似乎打算站在这儿陪伴他到天荒地老一般，两个人沉默了十几分钟，除了呼吸声，再没有什么别的声音。

徐仁宇心情不大好，他才在本家那边受了挫，回家之后却是看到了空荡荡的房间，想起陆东植的父亲不知此时在何地逍遥，他就忍不住想笑，笑着笑着却是对着陆东植说出了他的心里话：“你父亲要娶我只是看中了我的身份，他需要挤进上流社会，让他显得不那么像一个暴发户罢了……他根本就不爱我，从来没有过。”

“我爱你，爱了十年。”陆东植却是非常迫切的就将他的话对着徐仁宇说了出来，他想表白心迹，但是碍于许多事，许多道德层面的东西，他不得不选择隐忍，只能看着徐仁宇逐渐从意气风发的模样，变成如今这……颓废的样子。

“你在，胡说八道一些什么呢？”徐仁宇却是不敢置信，他这个窝囊废继子居然对着他说出了这样大逆不道的话，即便如此，他还是觉得有点被安慰到，这就是他，多可笑的一个人。

“小妈虽然说话有点刻薄，但是对我一直都很好，什么东西都记得我的一份，总是这样刀子嘴豆腐心。”陆东植弯下腰，伸手环住了徐仁宇，他的手臂传递来一种温暖的力量。“为了我和东灿难得下厨做饭的时候，也很耀眼。在爸爸生病的时候，在公司里主持大局的模样，也非常耀眼。我离家出走的时候，也是你找到了我，看到你的一瞬间，我就在想，真的是一个非常耀眼的人。”

“所以，这个非常耀眼的人，是不是真的能够属于我？即便只是短暂的一瞬间也好？”陆东植的手收紧了许多，他将脑袋深深埋在徐仁宇的肩窝里。

这个拥抱太温暖，即便是徐仁宇也无法拒绝，他在陆东植的形容中却想起曾经总是笑得那么灿烂而温柔的陆东植，现在他觉得更耀眼的那个人……分明应该是陆东植才对啊。徐仁宇听到了他自己说出了那句能够让他和陆东植都万劫不复的话，“……好。”

单只是亲吻并不能满足徐仁宇和陆东植，徐仁宇对爱的渴求永不满足，而陆东植对徐仁宇这个名义上的小妈也永不满足。十年的等待让陆东植变得更加渴求徐仁宇，他最快乐的时候可能就是偶尔梦见徐仁宇的时候，春梦照射进现实，让陆东植更加难以自持。

徐仁宇有洁癖，他挺抗拒在天台做这样的事，但是陆东植说什么也不乐意再下楼去车上，他不愿意再耽误那个时间了，他就想现在拥有徐仁宇。徐仁宇是没办法拗过陆东植，虽然陆东植看起来是软绵绵的笨蛋没错，但是在这种事上，他反而坚持得要命。

两个人的西服外套脱下来，随意垫在了天台的一块空地上，徐仁宇的裤子被陆东植扒了个干净，他在陆东植的催促下缓缓张开腿，即便是徐仁宇也觉得此情此景实在是太羞耻。

陆东植轻轻吻了吻徐仁宇的膝盖，他伸手探向徐仁宇阴茎和后穴之间的那个生殖腔，微微拨弄开阴唇，便能感觉到指尖沾上了一股清液，他有些失笑，看着徐仁宇青筋都要爆出来的脸，有点流氓的询问：“小妈，我爸是多久没有碰过你了，怎么湿得这么快，还是说，你平时也在自己……”

话没说话，徐仁宇就已经一脚踹了过去，他语气倒有点娇嗔的意味：“滚，不想和你做了。”

陆东植刚刚说那些话也觉得有点臊得慌，他拽住徐仁宇的脚踝，他轻轻顺着人小腿往腿根处亲吻而去，一边亲还一边分神撒娇：“不要嘛——”徐仁宇是对撒娇的陆东植无奈，他只能由着陆东植去了。

陆东植的手指捅进徐仁宇的花穴，嘴唇也浅浅在周围亲吻着，他感觉到涌出的清液因为他的舔弄变得越来越多，伸舌头去堵，却只能感觉到徐仁宇的花穴涌出的液体越来越多，徐仁宇的反应也越来越强烈，他扣着陆东植的脑袋，双腿下意识夹住了陆东植的头磨蹭着。

在陆东植的一番舔弄之后，三根手指很轻易的就塞了进去，徐仁宇并非初经人事，在陆东植挠刮花穴内壁的时候，他也下意识摇晃着腰，好让陆东植的手指向他的敏感点碾去。

陆东植满手都是徐仁宇花穴淌出来的水，他随手在阴茎上套弄了几下，便扣着徐仁宇的腰缓缓将阴茎送了进去。徐仁宇感觉到陆东植的阴茎缓缓顶开了他的肉壁，将逐渐变得紧致的肉壁再一次破开，他有点难耐的攀附住了陆东植的后背，鼻尖在陆东植的脖颈处蹭来蹭去，“有一点不舒服……”

“对不起，让你难受了。”陆东植温柔的侧头吻了吻徐仁宇的鼻尖，他虽然说的是这样的话，但是阴茎都操进去了，总不能不干，他停顿了一下，给徐仁宇一段时间再适应，就开始了他用力的操干。

每一次陆东植插进去的时候，他都能感觉到徐仁宇花穴内的嫩肉紧紧的将他的阴茎包裹，紧实而柔软，肉壁还在不断的吞吐着他的阴茎，好像还期待陆东植将阴茎塞进更深一点的地方。

“就不能，体，体谅体谅我这个中年人吗。”徐仁宇被快感刺激得快说不出话来，这句话他都是分了好几段才说出来的，他虽然嘴上这么说，身体却非常诚实配合的上下起伏配合着陆东植，每一次都非常用力的将陆东植的阴茎吞进去。

“说什么呢，小妈有比我大几岁吗？”陆东植咬了咬徐仁宇的喉结，他的阴茎在一寸一寸往徐仁宇的深处顶弄，徐仁宇细碎的哼哼着，眼角都有生理性的泪流出，却是因为阴茎和花穴同时达到高潮而说不出话来。

在徐仁宇花穴剧烈的收缩下，陆东植很快也缴械投降，他压着徐仁宇的手，阴茎就那么抵在花穴里射了出来。

徐仁宇还有点迷糊，他躺在皱成一团的西服上静静回味刚刚的高潮，白净的胸膛剧烈起伏着，面颊却是带着一股潮红，看着非常具有反差美。陆东植居高临下的欣赏着这副美景，他突然觉得，他应该在七年前小妈进门的时候就这样做，等了七年才这样做，简直……太傻了。

等徐仁宇从高潮中回神，他就当即意识到陆东植没带套就射进来了，他给了陆东植脑袋一巴掌，“需要我教你生理知识吗？毛头小子，上我连套都不带……”

陆东植笑着亲了亲徐仁宇的嘴，他堵住了小妈的训话，半响才松开，“因为相信小妈啊。”所以想要全心全意的将陆东植交给徐仁宇。

“我是说怀孕……不是说病。”徐仁宇动了动花穴，他支撑着身子想把陆东植那混小子都射了还埋在他身体里的鸡巴弄出去，他快烦死陆东植这家伙了，射进来虽然不用清理，但是吃紧急避孕药还是很伤身体的。

陆东植扣住徐仁宇乱动的腰，他凑过去又开始亲徐仁宇，舌尖舔来舔去，像一只小狗似的用毛茸茸的脑袋在徐仁宇肩窝处拱来拱去，他小声嘟囔，“那我错啦。”

“……”面对这样的陆东植，徐仁宇却是提不起来一点想要责怪他的心思，只能默默叹了口气，吻了吻陆东植的脸颊。“下次不要这样了，你乖一点。”

“好吧，那作为奖励可不可以再来一次啊？”陆东植讪笑着和徐仁宇打商量，他还没完全出去的阴茎已经再度半勃了。

“……”徐仁宇认命的一把摁住了陆东植的肩，他带着陆东植一翻，就变成了他在上面，陆东植在下面的姿势。徐仁宇扶着已经再度半勃的阴茎直接坐了下去，他扭动着腰前后磨蹭着，他抬起食指将陆东植不安分的脑袋点了下去，又伸手拍下了陆东植想要握住他腰肢的手，“给我躺好，不许动。”

.


End file.
